


Conduct Befitting a Prince

by Zoi no miko (zoi_no_miko)



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Fingerfucking, First Time, Genderswap, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-25
Updated: 2013-01-25
Packaged: 2017-11-26 21:56:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/654821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoi_no_miko/pseuds/Zoi%20no%20miko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not proper of a princess to throw herself at a man, to ask for carnal pleasure. But like this, Prince Gumball... now it is his place to woo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conduct Befitting a Prince

**Author's Note:**

  * For [curtana](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=curtana).



> For Porn Battle XIV - Adventure Time, Fionna/Prince Gumball, shy

Finn would never do this - not out of a lack of desire, as Bubblegum has certainly seen the way his cheeks flush when she kisses his forehead, seen his adorable eagerness to please her - but because Finn is shy, and young, forever young, forever the boy in his world of treehouses and adventures and dragons to fight. And who is she but the lonely princess in her castle, creating a world of company around herself but never gaining the _companionship_ she truly desires?

It's not proper of a Princess to throw herself at a man, to ask for carnal pleasure. But like this, Prince Gumball... now it is his place to woo. Now he can smile when Fionna blushes, pull her into a dance in the grand hall. Now he can slip his arms around Fionna's slender waist and kiss those soft lips. Fionna still has Finn's adorable shyness, but now that's an encouragement, not a hinderance.

Fionna is young and beautiful and perfect, just come into womanhood, and when she's around he can't think of anything else. So one afternoon when Cake is away with Lord Monochromicorn, Prince Gumball sends his candy attendants away and takes Fionna out into the gardens for a picnic lunch, watching her and smiling as they eat and Fionna regales him with stories of the adventures she's been on with Cake.

When there's nothing left but a crumbs and a few ripe strawberries, Gumball moves closer, Fionna's words fading to silence as he cups her cheek and draws her close for a slow, sweet kiss. From the soft, pleased sigh she gives and the way she arches closer to him, it's obvious that Fionna enjoys the affections. It's enough to make the Prince feel more bold, his kisses slowly growing more passionate, and soon enough Fionna lets him press her back into the sweet smelling grass.

He lays against her side as he indulges in more kisses, smoothing a hand over her stomach, stroking the bare skin revealed by the small gap between her shirt and tiny blue skirt. Her breasts are small and pert and beautiful through the thin blue cotton of her shirt, and Gumball trails his fingers underneath them and against the side of one, just gently teasing, waiting to see if Fionna accepts this attention. The way she gasps against his lips and arches her chest up towards him, pushing those little breasts against his hand until he cups and strokes them, is enough of an answer. He squeezes gently, finding one hardened nipple with his thumb through the fabric of her shirt and teasing it until she's near writhing underneath him, little needy moans soft against his mouth. It seems almost too easy to please her when he knows what Bubblegum likes so much. And he knows that Bubblegum would want more.

Prince Gumball doesn't speak, doesn't dare to do anything that might break the spell. But he does dare to stroke a hand down her stomach and over one thigh, past her tiny blue skirt to stroke over the smooth fabric of her thigh-high stockings. He wonders if Fionna knows how sexy, how tempting she is dressed like this, and part of him wants to do very dirty things indeed, to tear those stockings with his teeth and push that tiny skirt up around Fionna's waist so he can bury his face between her slender thighs. But it would be too crass, too rough, conduct not befitting of a Prince.

Instead he strokes and teases Fionna's thighs, tracing his thumb along the bare skin at the top of her stockings until her thighs part as if almost on reflex, craving more sensation. It's all the invitation he needs to stroke his fingers up the smooth skin of her inner thigh, and the way she gasps and trembles under him as he presses his fingers against panties that he imagines must be cute white cotton is the most beautiful thing he's ever experienced.

This he approaches like every other step he's taken, stroking gently, cupping her mound with one hand and letting Fionna press into the touch with a little needy moan. He finds her clit through the thin fabric and works his thumb against it, groaning himself as he feels how wet she is underneath her panties, the dampness soaking through the cotton. Fionna gasps, nipping at his bottom lip, hips arching to press more into his touch, so he lets his fingers press between the lips of her sex, stroking the smooth wet cotton of her panties and imagining how good she must feel underneath.

"Please," Fionna whimpers breathlessly, and Prince Gumball knows he's too much of a gentleman to ever make the lady beg. He hooks his fingers into her - yes, white cotton - panties and tugs as she lifts her hips off the ground, pulling them down around her thighs so he can finally stroke his fingers against the fine curls of blond hair that cover her, finally slip his fingers between the lips of her sex and feel that satin, silken heat for himself. Fionna rocks up against him with a little desperate moan, but it's easy enough to work with the little bucks of her hips. He strokes his fingers against her clit and along the length of her sex, finally pressing his index finger carefully into her heat and letting her fuck herself on it as he claims her soft cries with kisses. In moments she's shuddering under him, body hot and tight as she spasms around his finger, crying out against his mouth, and Prince Gumball can't imagine anything better.

As Fionna catches her breath, Gumball eases his fingers away, stroking gently over her sex for a moment before tugging her underwear back into place. Fionna gives a soft, almost incredulous laugh, looking up at him with shining eyes.

"Wow. That was... that was _Polynomial_ ," she says, laughter in her voice, and Gumball can't help but kiss her again, long and warm and sweet.

But when he pulls back again the look Fionna gives him is anxious, and she strokes a hand over his cheek. "But I... you... can I do something for you, too?"

Prince Gumball smiles and leans in to brush his lips against hers, then nuzzles Fionna's ear. "Not now. But later... when you are a boy again and I am a princess... I would very much like for you to return the favor. Can you do that for me?"

Fionna's grin is almost goofy, but still has that same eagerness to please, and she nods.  
~~~~

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't ever think I'd write this fandom, let alone this pairing, but it seemed the perfect solution to Finn/Bubblegum, which is cute but I've always felt like going past what's shown in the show would just be too much squick for me. I generally perfer reading Bubblegum/Marceline, but I realized that in my head Gumball is practically a lesbian in a man's body (come on. He _knits_ ) and now I'm very Gumball/Fionna FOREVAR. <3


End file.
